uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lev 19/kjv
: }|1| 19:1 And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, }} : }|2| 19:2 Speak unto all the congregation of the children of Israel, and say unto them, Ye shall be holy: for I the LORD your God am holy. }} : }|3| 19:3 Ye shall fear every man his mother, and his father, and keep my sabbaths: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|4| 19:4 Turn ye not unto idols, nor make to yourselves molten gods: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|5| 19:5 And if ye offer a sacrifice of peace offerings unto the LORD, ye shall offer it at your own will. }} : }|6| 19:6 It shall be eaten the same day ye offer it, and on the morrow: and if ought remain until the third day, it shall be burnt in the fire. }} : }|7| 19:7 And if it be eaten at all on the third day, it is abominable; it shall not be accepted. }} : }|8| 19:8 Therefore every one that eateth it shall bear his iniquity, because he hath profaned the hallowed thing of the LORD: and that soul shall be cut off from among his people. }} : }|9| 19:9 And when ye reap the harvest of your land, thou shalt not wholly reap the corners of thy field, neither shalt thou gather the gleanings of thy harvest. }} : }|10| 19:10 And thou shalt not glean thy vineyard, neither shalt thou gather every grape of thy vineyard; thou shalt leave them for the poor and stranger: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|11| 19:11 Ye shall not steal, neither deal falsely, neither lie one to another. }} : }|12| 19:12 And ye shall not swear by my name falsely, neither shalt thou profane the name of thy God: I am the LORD. }} : }|13| 19:13 Thou shalt not defraud thy neighbour, neither rob him: the wages of him that is hired shall not abide with thee all night until the morning. }} : }|14| 19:14 Thou shalt not curse the deaf, nor put a stumblingblock before the blind, but shalt fear thy God: I am the LORD. }} : }|15| 19:15 Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment: thou shalt not respect the person of the poor, nor honor the person of the mighty: but in righteousness shalt thou judge thy neighbour. }} : }|16| 19:16 Thou shalt not go up and down as a talebearer among thy people: neither shalt thou stand against the blood of thy neighbour: I am the LORD. }} : }|17| 19:17 Thou shalt not hate thy brother in thine heart: thou shalt in any wise rebuke thy neighbour, and not suffer sin upon him. }} : }|18| 19:18 Thou shalt not avenge, nor bear any grudge against the children of thy people, but thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself: I am the LORD. }} : }|19| 19:19 Ye shall keep my statutes. Thou shalt not let thy cattle gender with a diverse kind: thou shalt not sow thy field with mingled seed: neither shall a garment mingled of linen and woollen come upon thee. }} : }|20| 19:20 And whosoever lieth carnally with a woman, that is a bondmaid, betrothed to an husband, and not at all redeemed, nor freedom given her; she shall be scourged; they shall not be put to death, because she was not free. }} : }|21| 19:21 And he shall bring his trespass offering unto the LORD, unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation, even a ram for a trespass offering. }} : }|22| 19:22 And the priest shall make an atonement for him with the ram of the trespass offering before the LORD for his sin which he hath done: and the sin which he hath done shall be forgiven him. }} : }|23| 19:23 And when ye shall come into the land, and shall have planted all manner of trees for food, then ye shall count the fruit thereof as uncircumcised: three years shall it be as uncircumcised unto you: it shall not be eaten of. }} : }|24| 19:24 But in the fourth year all the fruit thereof shall be holy to praise the LORD withal. }} : }|25| 19:25 And in the fifth year shall ye eat of the fruit thereof, that it may yield unto you the increase thereof: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|26| 19:26 Ye shall not eat any thing with the blood: neither shall ye use enchantment, nor observe times. }} : }|27| 19:27 Ye shall not round the corners of your heads, neither shalt thou mar the corners of thy beard. }} : }|28| 19:28 Ye shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, nor print any marks upon you: I am the LORD. }} : }|29| 19:29 Do not prostitute thy daughter, to cause her to be a whore; lest the land fall to whoredom, and the land become full of wickedness. }} : }|30| 19:30 Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my sanctuary: I am the LORD. }} : }|31| 19:31 Regard not them that have familiar spirits, neither seek after wizards, to be defiled by them: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|32| 19:32 Thou shalt rise up before the hoary head, and honour the face of the old man, and fear thy God: I am the LORD. }} : }|33| 19:33 And if a stranger sojourn with thee in your land, ye shall not vex him. }} : }|34| 19:34 But the stranger that dwelleth with you shall be unto you as one born among you, and thou shalt love him as thyself; for ye were strangers in the land of Egypt: I am the LORD your God. }} : }|35| 19:35 Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment, in meteyard, in weight, or in measure. }} : }|36| 19:36 Just balances, just weights, a just ephah, and a just hin, shall ye have: I am the LORD your God, which brought you out of the land of Egypt. }} : }|37| 19:37 Therefore shall ye observe all my statutes, and all my judgments, and do them: I am the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *